Don't Turn It Off
by M14Mouse
Summary: Youske knew his partner better than anyone. He knew that he needs to let go. Based off the Persona 4 Anime


Don't Turn It Off

By M14Mouse

Summary: Youske knew his partner better than anyone. He knew that he needs to let go. Based off the Persona 4 Anime

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Youske knew his partner better than anyone in their group.

The same goes for Yu. The guy knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. Sometimes, that scared him the crap. Yu would just look at him. He was just like he knew and understood. He didn't need any words. He didn't think that Yu took up mind reading. He was just that type of guy. He was so graceful because he was terrible with words. Chie said that he would put his foot into his mouth. Dude, it wasn't on purpose. He just didn't think sometimes when he said stuff.

It was funny. Before he moved, he thought that he had "friends". He thought that he knew his friends and vice-versa. Unanswered messages and emails told him otherwise. He became a distant memory to them. It hurt but he tried to hide it. He made out to be a joke. It was a joke. He was the joke and then Yu came along.

He showed him what friendship was really about.

Finally, he had someone that watched his back. Someone saw the crap in his head and didn't run away screaming. It was scared the shit out of him what his bro saw. Yu being so Yu. It didn't scare him one bit. He was so calm and cool during this whole trying to find the murderer thing… hell…about everything. And no, he totally doesn't sound like a fangirl or something. That was Rise's job. Most of the time, it kind of left him in awe until he figured out his secret.

Yu was doing this for them.

When they are running around like a damn chicken that lose his head, Yu was being the voice of reason. He was the guy that knock some sense into you (sometimes, literally). He is the guy that took the punches and kept on rolling. He was calm them down, cheered them up, made them smile, and move them forward.

He forgot how many times that Yu said to calm down over the phone when they watch the freaky stuff on the midnight channel.

He should have that on recording somewhere when they take their exams. It might help him when he is about flip out because of exams.

In moments like that…he forgot that Yu was just human as them.

Yu did so much for them. He cared so damn much about them. He forgot how many times that he had to help that little old lady by the river and tutor that kid….to workout with Chie or go to that music club. Sometimes, he forgot about taking care of himself and to share the burden. We care for him too. Hell, it happened quite a few times. Most recently, it took Rise and Chie awhile to get his hand bandaged up because he didn't want to leave his sister's side. Okay, they bullied Yu but they needed to do it.

Okay, he helped when Yu forgot to go back for a check up.

But….then…Nanako…She….

Damn it, she died with Yu by her side.

That is when everything went to hell.

They confronted Namatama in his room, he watched his partner break and crack in ways he never saw before. Hell, he shouldn't have to see. Nanako was his little sister and she didn't deserve the crap that creep did to her. He totally behind Yu to throw that creep into the tv and to end this. Suddenly, when he stopped, he questioned. What the crap, man?! Why didn't he throw him into the tv? The jerk deserved it. Even when Yu was leaning against the tv and banging his hand against the tv, he saw it in Yu's eyes. The angry…the rage but also…something else. He couldn't describe it but his partner let the bastard go.

Words just started to pour out of Yu's mouth.

 _If we do that, then we are no better than he is._

 _We can't lose sight what is right._

God damn it…he shook and screamed at his partner to understand…to see.

What was the point? They had the truth. They didn't need anything else but his partner insisted that something didn't sit right. Then Naoto started thinking and she had questions as well. It sort moved from there. They decided not to throw the bastard into the tv. Even after they had their little group meeting to collect their thoughts…even if he still the impulse of throwing that creep into the tv. He understood where they were coming from.

They still had unanswered questions. None of them will be happy until they found the truth.

That had to wait until tomorrow.

They could look over the case when they have rested…and after they found that stupid bear of their. Stupid bear…where in the crap was he?! He didn't want to search for that stupid bear in the snow. When he found him, he would make Teddie work double shifts for a week. That is what that stupid bear get for making him and the others worry like that.

They started to go their separate ways. He walked away promising to call if Teddie shown up. He remember that Yu told them that he was fine. He didn't think anything of it. He looked fine but….

He mumbled to himself as he wrapped himself in his jacket. So damn cold…

Yu didn't need to worry about that too.

The guy….

Suddenly, he just stopped in his tracks. Something was bugging the crap out of him and told him turn around. It only took him a moment to figure out.

Yu…

After everything…Namtama…Domija-san...Nanako-chan…

Everyone asked his partner if he was alright but he knew that the wall was firm in place. He knew the answer before they did. But he also knew that his partner was far from okay.

Yu wasn't fine at all.

He was pretend to be fine for them.

He cursed to himself at his stupidity and turned around. He walked back to see Yu standing in the same spot that they left him. He saw so many emotions in his friend's eyes and face.

"Nanako…" Yu said as he stared at the sky. He could see the tears running down his bro's checks. Yu's eyes moved to him.

"Please tell me…When I put stop things in his room, did I make the right call?" Yu said.

His heart nearly broke at his partner's words. He watched the tears form in his partner's eyes and run down his face. He wished had the words but sometimes…talking meant nothing. Words would be crap in a situation like this. Instead of words, he offered silence and his shoulder. He walked over and stood next to his friend.

"Nanako…I'm sorry." Yu said as he choked on his words.

He felt Yu's head on his shoulder. Instead of snow, he felt Yu's tears. Instead of a cool and calm leader, he saw his friend breakdown. Damn it…it almost hurt him as much as Yu. He wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"Damn it…Damn it…" his partner cried into his shoulder.

It was the least that he could do.

Even if…it is only thing that he could do.

End

A/N: I loved that episode. So much damn emotion and made my little heart break for Yu. OMG…we totally needed that in the game. Actually rework this several times until I got it where I wanted. I am not sure if I love 100% where it is. I am working on another story with Naoto in it (I felt bad about leaving her out in After Longest Winter). Anyway, read and review if you like.


End file.
